Dim Labyrinth
The Dim Labyrinth is a maze-like level in 2-Player Battle. The level's layout is that of a huge maze with dirt floors and walls. There are few enemies aside from the Breadbugs in which will try to steal anything, including marbles. You cannot recover your own marble if the Breadbugs steal it, but it becomes an ideal hiding spot, at least until your opponent finds and kills the Breadbug. This strategy can be flipped around; if your opponent has a Breadbug take their marble, see which Breadbugs' routes go near their onion and defeat them, their marble should appear, which is very useful if it is far from their base and they do not know where it is. Be careful not to get lost in the area. The Dim Labyrinth is a dark and gloomy area, meaning the overview of the camera may be handy. Most players complain when playing in this area as some long passages just lead to eggs, however some may hold sprays or nectar for your thirsty Pikmin. The Breadbugs are usually in this area trotting around. There can be many Breadbugs in a single configuration, maybe from 4, all the way up to around 6 Breadbugs. Yellow Marbles are scattered well around the maze. Use your exploration skills to track them down, if playing for yellow marbles. If your playing for just the opponents marble, make sure you stay well hidden. To make things fair, you & your opponent could uproot all the yellow marbles and allow the Breadbugs to drag them away. The best thing in this area is probably the Breadbug stealing your marble. At least for the time being, your opponent is unable to capture your marble. They may decide to hunt down all the Breadbugs in the area. If they find the one with your marble held in its nest, you could be in dire straights. Still, it is always best to let the Breadbug drag away your marble as it is a well good hiding spot. If you happen to get lost and are unable to find your way back to your onion, you should get your Pikmin to carry an object and follow them back to your onion, hold "X" to let your Pikmin carry you back to your onion ("C" in the Wii version). If you have no Pikmin, hold "R" to get an 1st person view (it is somewhat easier finding the onion in 1st person view) (hold left/right on the D-pad in the Wii version). Having a ghost activated when your opponent is nearby is ideal for hiding Pikmin in the darkness - Hide them in holler passages to give your enemy a shock when attempting to grab a marble/cherries, etc. To get rid of the Breadbugs easily, just let them carry an object then swarm it. preferably not Sheargrub carcasses, as only a maximum of 1 creature is able to carry it, meaning that the Breadbug will always get it. Try carrying a yellow marble back and then hammer it with Pikmin after it has made it to the onion. It should have very little health then, but note that once it has taken something back into its nest it will be fully regenerated the next time it reappears. This stage is great for battles without needing to worry about enemies, as the Breadbugs are no threat and the Shearwigs only spawn if you go for yellow marbles. Enemies * s in the Dim Labyrinth]]Breadbug *Female Sheargrub *Shearwig Hazards *Eating *Enemy Pikmin Category: 2-player locations Category:Pikmin 2 Category:2-Player Battle Category:Battle Arenas